An adhesive medium, such as a self-adhesive film, may adhere to a surface such as a wall. Different adhesive mediums have different adhesive properties. As a result, one adhesive medium may adhere to a particular surface better then another adhesive medium. To determine an adhesive medium's adhesive properties on a particular surface, the adhesive medium is first applied to the particular surface and then removed. The force to remove the adhesive medium from a particular surface is calculated as a peel force. The peel force is used to determine an adhesive medium's adhesive properties.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.